This invention relates to lubricating apparatus for the flanged wheels of railroad rolling stock.
It is well known that in the absence of lubrication the passage of heavy tonnage railroad rolling stock over the rails causes severe wear to both rails and wheels. Thus passage of a 100-car freight train over a single curve will peel as much as three pounds of steel off the rails. It also severely wears the wheel flanges and treads so that frequent changing or turning of the wheels is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,590 describes a flange lubricator which in large measure overcomes this problem by applying a suitable lubricant directly to the flanges of selected wheels of the rolling stock, particularly the locomotive. This maintains on the locomotive wheel flange a film of lubricant which is transferred to the rails and thence to the flanges of the wheels of the following cars. As time goes on, the tracks and rolling stock wheels of the entire system become coated with a thin but effective layer of lubricant which overcomes the wear problem and reduces maintenance to a minimum.
This particular lubricating system, while highly useful, relies for the lubricant drive upon mechanical linkages tied to relative movement occurring between the sprung and unsprung portions of the railroad car trucks. The amount of lubricant delivered to the wheel flanges thus is a function of the degree of roughness or smoothness of the road bed. Also, the nature of the mechanical linkages is such that it is possible for them to stop in a dead center condition when the train comes to a halt. Putting the train subsequently in motion then damages the linkages.
It accordingly is the general object of the present invention to provide lubricating apparatus for the flanged wheels of railroad rolling stock which apparatus applies lubricant uniformly to the wheel flange irrespective of the condition of the road bed and which is characterized by the following additional advantages:
It is not subject to breakage upon starting and stopping the train.
It is operative in both forward and backward directions of movement of the train.
It is applicable in structural situations where there is limited clearance between the locomotive cab and the wheel trucks.
It applies the lubricant selectively to the flange of the wheel, without transferring it to the wheel tread, where it would cause slippage and require excessive sanding.
The amount of lubricant which it delivers is adjustable easily.
The lubricant is applied by means of an applicator head which fits the flange accurately under all conditions of travel without creating a condition of wear either to the head or to the flange.
Use of the lubricator is safe in that even though it is in constant contact with the rapidly turning wheel, it does not generate sparks which would create a fire hazard.
The applicator head is properly located with reference to the wheel flange at all times irrespective of road bed conditions, atmospheric conditions, and length of use.